


Сказочный эльф

by lisjandra



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: «Я — Мерлин! Благородный эльф!»С этих слов и началось знакомство Артура с волшебством :)





	Сказочный эльф

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали» :)

_Я желаю добра людям, которые по-настоящему мечтают.  
(с) Roger Dudley – Wishing On A Star_

Пролог

Ключи взлетели вверх, блеснули под светом жёлтого фонаря и приземлились точно на широкую ладонь. Артур усмехнулся своим мыслям.  
— Поведу я.  
Его приятель икнул и вытер рот рукавом. Артур поморщился, глянув в его сторону, и неровной походкой подошёл к машине.  
— Я не так пьян, — пояснил он.  
— Это ты-то? — парень проплыл мимо и, обо что-то споткнувшись кроссовками, чуть было не растянулся на земле. Закатив глаза к небу, Артур тактично оставил увиденное действо без комментариев. Затем похлопал рукой по карману джинсов, убеждаясь, на месте ли телефон, открыл дверь автомобиля и замер, зацепившись взглядом за фигуру своего знакомого. Усмехнулся.  
Это был Ланселот, чёртов простофиля и выскочка, вечно встающий на защиту таких же убогих, как и он сам, и встревающий во всё, во что не следует. Вот и сегодня притащился на вечеринку в честь победы их команды над другой школой.  
— Хэй, Ланс, — насмешливо позвал Артур, и приятель его, услышав знакомое имя, заинтересованно оторвался от созерцания земли, которую намеревался заблевать.  
Ланселот оглянулся и разочарованно скривил губы, различив в темноте того, кто его окликнул. Непривычно было видеть Пендрагона не в превосходно сидящей на нём школьной форме, а в свободной белой толстовке и джинсах.  
— Чего тебе, Пендрагон? — пряча руки в карманы и ёжась от ночного холода, парень двинулся в сторону капитана футбольной команды.  
Артур сверкнул идеальной улыбкой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего, а его большие голубые глаза загорелись недобрым огоньком.  
— Твой «гол» на сегодняшнем матче потряс всю трибуну, — громко воскликнул он, привлекая внимание окружающих. Рядом захихикали. Ланселот в раздражении поджал губы.  
Его невзлюбили тут же, стоило ему попасть в эту чёртову команду. Для него это был отличный шанс попасть в колледж и получить спортивную стипендию, чтобы помогать матери. Для «Пендрагона и остальных», как окрестил их Ланселот, приход парня из обычной семьи в команду стал отличным поводом для богатеньких мажоров найти множество новых причин указать ему на его место.  
Ланселот играл отлично, и Артур, как капитан команды, должен был быть рад, что состав пополнился хорошим игроком, но Пендрагон, как и прочие, словно завидовал его успехам и издевался над редкими неудачами. Сегодня же Ланселот за всю игру не забил ни одного мяча в ворота соперников, и он был уверен, что эта осечка наверняка запомнится многим из его школы благодаря стараниям Пендрагона.

Ланселот съёжился, слыша рядом насмешливый шёпот, и плечи его под тяжестью неуверенности опустились вниз. Никто не имел права смеяться над ним только из-за неблагополучия его семьи. Как хотелось порой показать этим идиотам, чего он стоит, разукрасить их лица, особенно самовлюбленную рожу Артура. Но за сына Утера Пендрагона его отчислят из школы с вероятностью в двести процентов из ста, а этого Ланселот допустить не мог — у него не было влиятельных родителей, не было никого, кто мог бы устроить его без высшего образования на престижную работу. Зато у него была больная мать, которой необходимо лекарство, а это важнее, чем наглые физиономии школьников и их дурацкие издёвки ему в спину.  
— Придурок, — бросил Ланселот, отворачиваясь и сжимая кулаки в карманах старого свитера.  
— Выскочка, — буркнул сопровождаемый смешками своих фанатов Артур, садясь в авто.

 

Артур удерживал руль одной рукой, налегке вёл автомобиль под стенания и нытье всё того же приятеля, разместившегося на заднем сидении.  
— Если наблюёшь, очищать салон будешь сам, — предупредил Артур, борясь с зевотой.  
— Денег отстегну, — промямлили сзади.  
Артур усмехнулся и, обернувшись через плечо, выразительно глянул на друга.  
— Нет уж, своими собственными руками. И позову других посмотреть на это эксклюзивное зрелище.  
— Ну и подонок же ты, Пендрагон.  
Артур громко хмыкнул и вернулся в прежнее положение, обращая всё внимание на дорогу. И тут же резко свернул вправо, ударяя ногой по тормозам. Парень сзади вскрикнул, Артура сильно тряхнуло от столкновения машины с деревом, и подросток приложился лбом об руль.

Через некоторое время, когда очнувшийся друг стал настойчиво дёргать его за плечо и звать по имени, Артур со стоном пришёл в себя.  
— Артур! Очнись!  
Пендрагон-младший разлепил веки и, через несколько мгновений вспомнив, что же произошло, выскочил из машины, превозмогая сильное головокружение и острую боль. То ли от пережитого страха, то ли от удара Артур с трудом держался на ногах, но казалось, выпивка полностью выветрилась из его крови, во всяком случае, соображал он настолько ясно и чётко, насколько позволяла боль в голове.  
Его друг выполз из машины следом, живой и невредимый, но дёрганный и такой же бледный, как и сам Артур.  
— Что случилось?! Что произошло?  
Но Артур не спешил отвечать. Сквозь лобовое стекло он отчетливо видел силуэт человека, внезапно возникшего перед машиной, потому и свернул, пытаясь предотвратить уже неизбежное столкновение. Вот только сейчас рядом никого не было…  
Бампер помялся, встретившись с деревом, машина слегка дымилась, но ни единой души, кроме Артура и его друга, поблизости не было. Пендрагон обежал машину несколько раз, даже заглянул под неё, дабы убедиться. Никого. Неужели ему показалось…

Артур судорожно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза рукой и прислонился спиной к машине — дрожащие в коленях ноги отказывались его держать. Приятель, не добившись ответа, на время оставил расспросы и, подойдя к дереву, оперся об него рукой и опустил голову, избавляясь от содержимого в желудке. Артур в отвращении поморщился, услышав характерные звуки.

Даже с закрытыми веками он видел сейчас ту черную тень, всего на мгновение мелькнувшую на дороге, и золотые огоньки вместо глаз, которые смотрели прямо на него.

Глава первая

 

Артур жадно припал губами к крану, глотая холодную воду. После вчерашней вечеринки во рту жуткий сушняк, а в голове, словно атомная бомба взорвалась — тут уж Артур не мог с точностью утверждать, от выпивки или же после вчерашних обнимашек его автомобиля с деревом. Вслепую выключив воду, Артур, небрежно прикрывая глаза рукой от утренних солнечных лучей, бьющих в большое окно кухни, прошлёпал босиком в спальню. И резко вернулся назад, во все глаза глядя на отца, сидящего в гостиной в кресле. Тот смотрел на него в упор холодным, ничего не выражающим взглядом. Артура словно ледяной водой с ног до головы обдало, позвоночник заморозило от напряжения и ступни пригвоздило к полу. Он вытянулся и почесал щеку с только выступившей светлой щетиной.  
Утер Пендрагон продолжал хранить молчание, постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кожаного кресла, и смотрелся он сейчас не как отец Артура, а как грозный президент юридической компании, коим и являлся и на работе, и, к сожалению своих детей — дома.  
Младший Пендрагон сглотнул, предчувствуя нелегкий разговор — отец узнал о вчерашнем происшествии. Конечно же, он узнал! Не мог не узнать — Утер следил за каждым шагом детей, именно поэтому Артур так стремился начать самостоятельную жизнь подальше от контроля родителя.  
— Ты разочаровал меня, Артур, — произнес, наконец, Утер, когда сушняк вновь схватил Артура за горло. Парень смиренно молчал — отец ещё не закончил.  
— Я оплачиваю твою квартиру и машину не для того, чтобы ты позорил наше имя. Ты так настойчиво убеждал меня, что уже готов к самостоятельной жизни, что я, склонный считать тебя достаточно взрослым молодым человеком, поверил тебе, — Утер дёрнул бровью, голос его гремел в дневной сонной тишине холодным гневом. — Но ошибся. Ты ещё ребёнок. Глупый и беспомощный.  
Отец Артура поднялся, поправил идеально чистые и выглаженные брюки и посмотрел сыну в глаза, заставив внутренности подростка сжаться.  
— Сегодня же ты возвращаешься домой. Машины тебе не видать до совершеннолетия, и если я узнаю, что твоя успеваемость покатилась вниз — сам лично займусь твоим обучением. Даже время найду, если это потребуется.  
Артур открыл рот.  
— Но!..  
— Никаких но! Тебе шестнадцать, ты наследник крупной компании, а позволяешь себе невесть что, — Утер раскраснелся, уже не скрывая свою ярость. — Ты напился и сел за руль. Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворил? А если бы ты серьёзно пострадал?  
— Но я же не пострадал!  
— Ты разбил машину.  
— Конечно, только это тебя и волнует, — выплюнул Артур и застыл. Отец в два шага оказался рядом, в нос ударил запах дорогого парфюма, а взлохмаченная чёлка слегка шевельнулась от образовавшегося ветерка. Артуру показалось, что отец сейчас ударит его, но мужчина только вглядывался в него несколько долгих секунд, обжигая разъярённым взглядом, затем прошёл мимо.  
— Чтобы сегодня же был в поместье.  
Артур громко цыкнул, услышав характерный звук закрываемой двери. Подумаешь, разбил машину — он не считал это чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, ведь отец мог позволить себе покупку еще с десятка таких машин. Раздраженный, Артур протопал в комнату, из окна которой открывался вид на территорию перед домом. Машина отца стояла под подъездом, спустя несколько секунд из дома вышел сам Утер, и, подойдя к ней, открыл дверь и сел на заднее сидение. Дорогой автомобиль тронулся с места, личный водитель повёз его отца на работу, в этом Артур не сомневался — ничего важнее работы после смерти жены, мамы Артура, у того не было.  
Артур фыркнул. Ссоры с отцом превращали его в капризного, недостойного уважения дитя, которым, как он убеждённо считал, не являлся. Размышляя о предстоящем сожительстве с отцом и сестрой, Артур добрался до спальни и повалился на кровать. Так уж и быть, вечером он явится в дом отца, а до этого времени можно было и поспать, а то голова раскалывалась не на шутку.

******

 

Артур похлопал светлыми ресницами, силясь развеять наваждение, потёр глаза для большей эффективности, но маленькое крылатое существо всё так же продолжало нависать над вазочкой со сладостями, в упорной попытке обхватить одну печеньку, и явно намеревалось её куда-то утащить.  
Вновь проснувшись через несколько часов после визита отца, Артур прислушался к своим ощущениям и понял, что чувствует себя немногим, но лучше. Сейчас же, придя на кухню, чтобы попить и чего-нибудь по-быстрому перекусить, и увидев нечто, чему не мог дать объяснений, он отрешенно подумал, что лучше ему всё же не стало — похоже, на фоне пережитого стресса у него начались галлюцинации.  
Артур медленно, очень осторожно, чтобы резким движением не привлечь внимание неизвестного, взял со стола стакан и, прицелившись, запустил его в свою цель. Существо пискнуло, выронило сладость и, взмахнув крохотными золотыми крылышками, взмыло вверх. Стакан уныло разлетелся на части, пролетев мимо и встретившись с полом. 

Решив действовать иначе, не пытаться устранить результат своего больного воображения, а просто игнорировать его, Артур сделал несколько шагов вперёд, вознамерившись собрать осколки, но испуганно отшатнулся, когда маленький человечек — или нет? — спикировал и замер прямо у его лица. Артур с вызовом прищурился в ответ на сердитый взгляд. Золотые крылышки за спиной существа работали быстро-быстро, удерживая человечка в воздухе и обдувая изумленное лицо Артура, а ярко-синие глазки смотрели на него с укором.

— Зачем ты сделал это? — голосок у существа был тихим, но звонким. Артур вздохнул пару раз, выдержав на себе осуждающий взгляд, задумчиво почесал затылок и прошел мимо, дабы собрать, наконец, эти осколки.  
— Это точно вчерашняя выпивка и стресс, — проговаривал Артур, торопливо подбирая стекляшки, и громко шикнул, когда неосторожным движением поцарапал себе палец острым краем осколка. Стараясь не наступить босыми ногами на оставшиеся на полу части стакана, он выбросил всё в урну.  
Рядом с ухом послышался едва уловимый звон, словно комар подлетел.  
— Не игнорируй меня, человек!  
Светлые брови непроизвольно взлетели вверх, и Артур развернулся через плечо, уже с интересом глядя на существо. Похоже, у него строптивое воображение.  
— Ты… на самом деле мне не мерещишься? — уточнил он, во все глаза разглядывая существо.  
— Нет, идиот! — величаво воскликнул человечек.  
Малюсенький рост, золотые крылышки за спиной и едва заметное сияние, ореолом обхватывающее его фигурку — в памяти всплывало что-то, словно это существо появилось со страниц давно забытой сказки, словно это…  
— Я — Мерлин! Благородный эльф! Я попал в человеческий мир, чтобы…  
— …Ты фея?! — перебил его Артур, округлив глаза.  
— Эльф! — рассерженно поправил его Мерлин и топнул в воздухе ногой. Синие глаза смотрели на Артура с возмущением. — Ты перебил мой рассказ! Из-за тебя, глупый человек, я провалил порученное мне задание! Я оказался в твоём мире с целью помочь одному человеку, но ты всё испортил! И теперь я не знаю, что же мне делать, — эльф развел руками, всё его негодование сошло на нет.  
Пендрагон слегка прочистил горло.  
— А я — Артур, — простенько представился он, обескураженный такой резкой сменой настроения.  
— Знаю.  
Артур вопросительно приподнял бровь, а Мерлин взлетел ещё выше, заставив его задрать голову, и, нахмурившись, упёр руки в боки:  
— Ты разочаровал меня, Артур! — Мерлин изменил голос, копируя нотки его отца. Артур поморщился. — У тебя было такое смешное лицо! — Эльф прыснул и проворно увернулся от руки человека.  
— И как же я мог тебе помешать выполнить супер важную миссию? — двинувшись в свою комнату, чтобы начать собирать вещи, поинтересовался Артур. Он даже не оглянулся — отчего-то знал и так, что Мерлин последует за ним.  
— Я перешёл в твой мир вчера, сквозь щель между сумерками и ночью — Гаюс показал мне дорогу. С помощью магии я перевоплотился в человека, такого же, как и ты — без крыльев, с маленькими ушами и высоким ростом, — Артур отстранённо отметил, что ушки у эльфа и впрямь длинные, заостренные и постоянно шевелятся. — Но этой ночью ты ранил меня, плохо управляя вашим человеческим транспортом, и я потерял того, кому должен был помочь!  
— Что? — зацепившись за последние слова, воскликнул Артур. — Так… так это из-за тебя я врезался в дерево? Я видел силуэт человека и золотые глаза! — он неосознанно потер шишку на лбу. — Поэтому и повернул резко, чтобы не раздавить его, а в итоге теперь вынужден расплачиваться из-за такой ерунды! — прорычал Артур.  
— Ты сбил меня! И да, это были мои глаза — глаза эльфов светятся в темноте, — пояснил Мерлин.  
Артур прищурился, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо эльфа.  
— Но у тебя же синие глаза.  
— А в темноте золотые!  
— Но… когда я вышел из машины, тебя я там не обнаружил! Там никого не было.  
— Конечно, не обнаружил. Я же скрылся от ваших глаз.  
Артур тряхнул головой и застонал от накатившей мутной боли.  
— Бред какой-то.

Откопав чемодан где-то в недрах шкафа, Артур принялся бросать в него всё подряд, не особо заботясь о вещах. Человечек приземлился на его широкую черную крышку и с важным видом стал расхаживать по ней, изредка уворачиваясь от не попадающих внутрь чемодана то носков, то рукавов бесчисленных рубашек.  
— И как теперь ты спасёшь своего нуждающегося? Чего ты вообще за мной увязался?  
Мерлин несчастно вздохнул и сел, даже за коленки себя обхватил.  
— Моя магия пострадала из-за тебя. Я не могу вернуться домой — мне не хватает сил, чтобы открыть вход обратно, поэтому я вынужден остаться в твоем человеческом мире, чтобы окрепнуть. Может даже, мне повезёт и я найду того человека… Не знаю, правда, каким образом…  
Артур замер у шкафа и обернулся к эльфу.  
— Но… ты же имеешь в виду, что просто будешь где-то в «моём» мире дожидаться, пока твоя магия окрепнет, да? Ты же не будешь всё это время со мной? — с нескрываемой надеждой спросил он, беспокоясь о своем здравом, или уже нет, уме.  
Эльф встал на ноги и посмотрел на него как на дурака — Артур был слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть этот взгляд, но почувствовал этот посыл интуитивно.  
— Именно с тобой. Ты же должен понести ответственность за причинённый мне вред!  
Артур обречённо простонал и бросил на кровать очередную рубашку, как будто бы случайно прицелившись точно в Мерлина. Эльф взлетел вверх, уклонившись, и снова опустился на крышку.  
— Ты не сможешь находиться со мной! Тебя увидят остальные, и…  
— Никто не сможет увидеть меня, кроме тебя, если я сам того не захочу.  
Артур подошёл к кровати, бросил в чемодан спортивную форму и заинтересованно склонил голову набок, услышав слова эльфа.  
— То есть, ты способен сделать так, что видеть тебя смогу только я?  
— Конечно! — выпалил эльф, словно его оскорбили неоправданными сомнениями в его способностях. — И не услышит! Вы же не видели меня с отцом, пока он отчитывал тебя.  
Артур помрачнел.  
— Значит, если кто-нибудь сейчас сюда бы зашел, то…  
— Никто бы меня не увидел, только ты.  
Пендрагон задумался.  
— Тогда не разговаривай со мной на людях, — предупредил Артур. — Я просто-напросто не смогу тебе ответить, иначе все решат, что сын Утера Пендрагона сошёл с ума. Отец не переживёт такого позора, — с кислой усмешкой добавил он.  
— Ладно, — Мерлин пожал плечами и задрал голову, рассматривая комнату Артура. Артур же сел на корточки и приблизил лицо к крошечному созданию — Мерлин был не больше тех кукол, которым Моргана в детстве отрывала руки и ноги. Эльф почувствовал его дыхание и испуганно дёрнулся назад, но продолжал стоять, давая себя рассмотреть.  
Волосы у эльфа были чёрными, как смола; золотые крылышки уже не трепыхались так энергично, как когда Мерлин парил в воздухе, а в спокойном бездействии торчали у него из-за спины. Одежда на эльфе была простая: штанишки и коричневая рубаха, а заметив даже крошечный синий платок на шее Мерлина, Артур усмехнулся.  
— Да ты модник.  
— Что? — не понял Мерлин, моргнул и поддался вперёд.  
— Твой платок.  
Эльф тут же вцепился в него одной рукой, словно Артур хотел снять его и отобрать, и Пендрагон рассмеялся.  
— Да не нужен он мне! — заверил он Мерлина. — Просто ты очень маленький, и одежда твоя такая же смешная и маленькая — я никогда прежде вообще-то не встречал эльфов.  
Мерлин дёрнул плечом — для него же наоборот всё в Артуровом мире казалось непомерно огромным, так что ничего удивительного в изумлении человека не было.  
— Можешь снять его? — слабо притронувшись пальцем в шейному платку, спросил Артур.  
Помедлив, Мерлин всё-таки развязал его и неуверенно повесил на протянутый палец человека. Артур поднес руку к своему лицу и подцепил малюсенький кусочек ткани пальцем второй руки.  
— Точь-в-точь как у кукол сестры, — не то восхищенно, не то насмешливо произнёс Артур и отдал эльфу его вещь. Тот ловким, привычным движением завязал шарф на шее и глянул на человека, что заинтересованно разглядывал его в ответ.  
— Что? — смутившись под пристальным взглядом, буркнул он.  
Артур усмехнулся, качнул головой и, встав, продолжил закидывать вещи в чемодан в молчании.

Покончив с пожитками, Артур принялся одеваться.  
— Так, когда ты там вернёшься в свой мир, м? — уточнил Артур, натягивая брюки. Эльф печально выдохнул, растерянно пожал плечами, и казалось, сейчас расплачется.  
— Когда смогу полностью использовать магию и открыть проход в свой мир. По человеческим меркам это займёт, возможно, месяц. Может и меньше.  
— По человеческим? — удивился Артур.  
— Время в наших мирах бежит по-разному. Мне уже больше трёхсот лет, а мой человеческий облик выглядит не старше пятнадцати лет.  
— Ничего ж себе.  
Мерлин угукнул и снова поник.  
— Надеюсь, меня не хватятся и не отчислят из школы…  
— Из школы? — вновь поразился Артур и, прекратив натягивать штанину, запрыгал на одной ноге, потеряв равновесие. — У вас тоже есть школа?  
— Конечно же! — взвился Мерлин, словно Артур задавал ему только дурацкие вопросы. — Но не такая, как ваша, людская. Нас обучают искусству травничества, целительства, алхимии, и всё это на основе нашей природной магии! Мы учимся в полной мере использовать свои таланты, осваиваем различные ремесла! — важно отрапортовал эльф и даже принял гордую стойку, забавно задрав подбородок вверх. — Но, надеюсь, Гаюс что-нибудь придумает и выгородит меня, — уже себе под нос пробормотал Мерлин. Артур сдержал улыбку, после такого торжественного рассказа решив сохранить серьёзность на лице, и не стал расспрашивать, кто же такой этот Гаюс, которого Мерлин постоянно упоминает — может быть, как-нибудь позже, времени у них всё равно ещё предостаточно.  
— И чему обучаешься ты?  
— Всему! — с гордостью воскликнул эльф. Он явно получал удовольствие, рассказывая о своём мире и своих заслугах. — Я высший эльф и могу самостоятельно выбирать нужные мне навыки. Недавно вот начал осваивать целительство.  
— Хм…  
— Сомневаешься? — с подозрением спросил Мерлин и тут же оказался рядом, Артур аж носок выпустил из рук. Пендрагон замер, а эльф сияющим вихрем подлетел к нему и двумя руками обхватил его указательный палец, на котором виднелась небольшая запёкшаяся царапина, оставленная осколком разбитого стакана. Он и забыл уже об этой ранке. Артура охватило странное трепещущее в груди чувство, когда маленькие ручки эльфа сгребли его палец. Мерлин с вызовом посмотрел ему в глаза, затем склонился над царапиной и, что-то бурча себе под нос, провёл малюсенькой ладошкой вдоль пальца — ранка затягивалась в том же направлении, в котором скользила его ладонь.  
— Я сейчас слаб, но если бы мог колдовать в полную силу, мог бы вылечить повреждение и посерьёзней. А когда-нибудь даже смертельную рану буду способен заживить.  
Артур, очарованный увиденным, сглотнул и, облизнув пересохшие губы, впечатлёно покачал головой.  
— А что ещё ты умеешь?  
— Много чего, — загадочно ответил Мерлин, почему-то не собираясь в подробностях рассказывать о своих возможностях. Артура немного удивила подобная реакция, ведь только несколько минут назад тот с такой охотой и гордостью рассказывал о себе. Возможно, подумал Артур, эльф просто не хочет раньше времени выдавать свои секреты.

От дальнейшего потока вопросов, которые собрался озвучить Артур, его отвлёк зазвонивший телефон. Острые ушки эльфа дёрнулись, он с любопытством посмотрел по сторонам, пытаясь определить, откуда доносится звук. Махнул крыльями и не спеша подлетел к кучке вчерашних грязных джинсов и кофт Артура, валяющихся на полу рядом со столом. Пендрагон наблюдал за развернувшейся перед его взором картинкой со смешком.  
— Ты слышишь эту противную музыку? Слышишь? — Артур мысленно согласился с Мерлином — его и самого уже достал этот рингтон.  
Эльф закопошился в его одежде, не замечая едва сдерживаемого человеком смеха, и достал из кармана телефон. Глядя на крохотные ручки Мерлина, Артур удивился его силе — эльф с лёгкостью тащил ему огромный смартфон. На лице Мерлина застыло любопытное, вперемешку с непониманием, выражение.  
— Спасибо, — таки рассмеявшись, поблагодарил Артур и перенял из его рук телефон. Звонил водитель отца, сообщил, что он уже у подъезда и готов отвезти Артура домой. Артур скривился и, ответив, что спустится через пять минут, отключил звонок. Эльф парил перед самым его лицом и с предвкушением заглядывал ему в глаза. Артур усмехнулся.  
— Мы переезжаем, Мерлин. Дом ждёт нас.

Глава вторая

 

Впервые за последние несколько месяцев, семейство Пендрагонов в полном составе собралось за столом. Моргана отчего-то недовольно фыркала временами, ковыряясь в тарелке, и поглядывала на брата зловеще — она уже вдоволь успела поиздеваться над Артуром и над тем, как глупо он упустил свои возможности, поэтому он не понимал, отчего сестра недовольна. Утер же молчал, предпочитая ужинать в молчании, сохранив видимость спокойствия, но Артур ощущал напряжение, исходившее от отца, и сам начинал нервничать ещё больше. Он с беспокойством ёрзал по стулу, аппетит пропал, и всё из-за того, что он глаз не спускал с маленького эльфа, который чуть ли не вприпрыжку обследовал стол. Мерлин сновал туда-сюда, проходил мимо тарелок с блюдами, и Артур изнутри натягивался каждый раз до предела, боясь, что эльф неуклюже навернётся и зацепит что-нибудь. И, что ещё хуже — потеряет контроль над своей магией и станет заметным для остальных. Утер тут же прихлопнет его чем-нибудь, отреагировав так же, как и сам Артур утром, или же Моргана проткнёт эльфа вилкой, которую сейчас с силой сжимала в руке.  
Мерлин же действовал на удивление осторожно, с любопытством заглядывал во все тарелки, макал в каждую палец и абсолютно всё пробовал на вкус, ни разу так и не споткнувшись и не угодив ни в одно из блюд лицом, поэтому спустя некоторое время Артур позволил себе немного расслабиться. Он даже улыбку не стал сдерживать, когда Мерлин, попробовав чересчур острое блюдо, открыл рот и стал махать возле лица рукой.  
— Твой отец очень зол, — неожиданно выдал Мерлин, чуть ли не кувыркнувшись в Артуров сок. Юный Пендрагон вздрогнул, выронил вилку о неожиданности и возмущенно уставился сначала на Мерлина, затем перевёл взгляд на выгнувшую тёмную бровь Моргану, и только после, украдкой взглянув на отца, облегченно выдохнул — казалось, Утера не волновало происходящее за столом, ну или же он старательно изображал равнодушие.  
Артур уткнулся в тарелку, бросая на Мерлина злые взгляды исподлобья — эльф виновато чесал чернявый затылок и пожимал плечами, как и всегда, когда был в чём-то неуверен. Когда они покидали уже не Артурову квартиру, тот напомнил ему, что не сможет разговаривать с эльфом, когда рядом будут находиться люди, и Мерлин активно кивал и уверял Артура, что всё понял и ставить его в неловкое положение не будет.  
— Извини, я забыл, что не должен с тобой разговаривать. Но твой отец рассержен, тебе бы стоило извиниться перед ним. Ведь ты сбил невинного эльфа и даже не чувствуешь за собой нисколечко вины! У меня тоже не помешало бы попросить прощения, знаешь ли!  
Артура подмывало ответить, что он и сам прекрасно чувствует настрой своего отца, а также не терпелось добавить язвительно, что тот зол вовсе не из-за эльфа. Но он только стиснул зубы и отвёл от провокатора взгляд.  
— Артур, сегодня я узнал, что ты прогулял занятия в школе, потому что был… пьян, — брезгливо произнес отец некоторое время спустя. Моргана оторвалась от еды и с интересом прислушалась. — Так же я узнал твою успеваемость, чтобы иметь представление, настолько ли и там всё плохо.  
Артур стиснул от злости руку, и ручка ножа болезненно впилась в ладонь — всё у него было в порядке, учился он хорошо и в этом отец не мог его упрекнуть. Но тот, видимо, из случившегося ночью решил раздуть настоящую драму, представив Артура как прогульщика, двоечника, да еще и малолетнего пьяницу, а ведь разбившаяся машина всего-то случайность!  
Моргана не встревала, не бросалась колкостями в адрес брата — она тоже терпеть не могла этот тотальный контроль отца, но справедливо считала, что и Артур перегнул палку.  
— Как выяснилось, всё не так плохо, как я уже себе начал представлять. Но если подобный инцидент повторится, или твоя успеваемость скатится вниз — я тут же об этом узнаю и предприму решительные меры.  
Артур не смог придержать язык за зубами:  
— Мне интересно, какие же?  
Эльф сидел тихонько, перестав ходить по столу, и смотрел на Утера большими глазами, полными и страха, и грусти — в отличие от людей, находившихся в данную минуту рядом, он знал, что на самом деле чувствовал этот мужчина.  
— Отправлю в Вест-Поинт. Тебе как раз скоро исполнится семнадцать лет. Или придумаю что-нибудь ещё, — сдержанно ответил Утер, через весь стол глядя Артуру в глаза. В такие моменты парню казалось, что отец просто ненавидит его. Артур больше не решился вставить и слова — в этом состоянии отец мог сдержать своё обещание, а возможности хуже, чем своё нахождение в военной академии, Артур попросту не видел.  
— Теперь отвозить в школу и забирать после занятий вас будет мой водитель, как и раньше.  
— Нас? — потрясенно выдохнула Моргана. — А я тут причём? Если ты наказываешь Артура — так и наказывай его! Это не я напилась и села за руль!  
— Да, ты самый идеальный в мире ребёнок, — съязвил Артур. Моргана стрельнула в него яростным взглядом и снова обратилась к отцу.  
— Почему и я должна отвечать за его выходки?!  
— Потому что я так решил, — всё тем же ровным, бесстрастным голосом сказал Утер, глядя на дочь. — И это не обсуждается.  
— Уж лучше бы меня отправили в приют! — в сердцах выкрикнула Моргана, и, вскочив из-за стола, ушла к себе в комнату, громко хлопнув дверью напоследок. Мерлин взволнованно встал на ноги, и, шевеля ушами, отчаянно смотрел ей вслед. Артур множество раз был свидетелем ссор между сестрой и отцом, но Моргана еще ни разу не говорила подобного, поэтому после её эффектного ухода он, ошеломлённый, потерял дар речи. 

О том, что у него есть сестра, Артур узнал лет восемь назад, тогда же и Утер узнал, что у него есть внебрачная дочка. Мать Морганы была при смерти, всё это время она воспитывала дочь в одиночку, не решаясь найти отца девочки и рассказать Утеру о её существовании. Но так как родственников, способных взять девочку под опеку после её смерти, у них не было, а отправлять дочь в приют она не желала, женщина рассказала соответствующим органам о том, что у Морганы есть биологический отец, и что он жив и здоров.  
Артур помнил, что в то время разгорелся жуткий скандал, даже в газетах было напечатано несколько грязных статей. Но сейчас, став старше и понимая больше, Артур удивлялся кое-чему: Утер, в то время уже воспитывающий Артура в одиночку, принял Моргану, не стал отрицать своё к ней отношение и сразу же вписал в завещание, сделав её такой же равноправной наследницей, как и Артура.  
Поначалу Артур ревновал отца к какой-то девочке, которую ни с того ни с сего представили, как его сестру. Моргана была дикой и постоянно злой, они часто дрались и спорили. Так и притёрлись и стали близкими друзьями. Хоть ссоры и продолжались до сих пор, но как бы они ни грызлись и не шутили друг над другом, всё равно знали, что есть друг у друга.  
Вот только сейчас слова Морганы отчего-то задели даже Артура, но Утер продолжал сохранять каменное выражение лица, словно он на самом деле ничего не почувствовал от колких слов дочери.  
— Завтра после занятий, Джереми отвезет тебя к нашему врачу, — как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил Пендрагон-старший, глотнув гранатового сока.  
— Зачем? — не понял Артур, всплывая из своих мыслей, и даже рот приоткрыл.  
— Тебе необходимо обследование после аварии.  
— Да какая же это авария! Мне не нужны обследования, у меня ничего не болит! Я не понимаю, зачем из таких мелочей ты раздуваешь спектакль?  
Утер и бровью не повёл.  
— Я должен быть уверен, что ты не пострадал.  
— Со мной всё в порядке! — прорычал Артур и, бросив нож — тот звякнул о тарелку, — пулей помчался к себе в комнату, так же, как и его сестра минутой раньше.  
Мерлин, шокированный развернувшейся перед ним сценой, не последовал за Артуром, а остался стоять на столе и с болью смотрел на Утера.  
Он оставался незримым для чужих глаз и только поэтому эльф был единственным, кто увидел, как плечи мужчины сокрушенно опустились, словно придавленные массивным грузом, а в таких же голубых глазах, как у Артура, застыли скупые слезы.

Артура Мерлин застал у шкафа — тот раздраженно выбрасывал туда свои вещи, которые таким же способом упаковывал сегодняшним утром в чемодан. Эльф подлетел к нему — сердце рвалось от увиденного внизу, он хотел поговорить с Артуром и попытаться донести до него, что его отец не так холоден, как тот хочет показаться. Но младший Пендрагон был не в самом лучшем расположении духа.  
— Поосторожней! — воскликнул Мерлин, когда Артур чуть было не прищемил его, хлопнув дверцей шкафа.  
— Заткнись!  
Эльф обиженно засопел и, спрятавшись от Артура на этом же самом шкафу, промолчал до самого утра.

******

 

— Так и будешь молчать? Зачем тогда со мной таскаешься? Проваливай куда-нибудь, если что-то не нравится, — выплюнул Артур, пока мог без свидетелей поговорить с Мерлином. Ему уже надоел молчаливый надутый эльф, мелькающий перед глазами весь день.  
— Теперь я буду специально находиться рядом, назло тебе. 

Проснувшись утром и не найдя в комнате эльфа, Артур шёпотом, в пустой тишине попросил не следовать за ним на учёбу, но Мерлин не послушался. Зато внезапно появился в машине, где Артур вместе с водителем ждал Моргану, и, когда все собрались и автомобиль тронулся с места, эльф уселся на панель ко всем спиной, рядом с лобовым стеклом, и уставился в окно, не проронив за всю дорогу ни слова.  
В школе Мерлин тоже молчал, вот только спокойно на месте уже не сидел. Во время уроков эльф летал по всему классу, золотым лучиком мелькая то там, то тут. С интересом заглядывал подросткам в тетради — Артур раздраженно подкатывал глаза — будто бы Мерлин что-то понимал в математических формулах; рассматривал лица детей, ползал по их головам и даже ногой запутался в волосах рыжей девочки — она хмурилась всё это время и пыталась отогнать от себя невидимую муху. Своими действиями эльф отвлекал Артура от новых тем, не позволял сосредоточиться на заданиях: Артур провожал его напряжённым взглядом, куда бы тот ни летал, опасаясь, что Мерлина могут увидеть. Ему даже сделали несколько замечаний за то, что он невнимательно слушает учителя.  
«Уж лучше бы этот Мерлин без умолку болтал, — думал Пендрагон. — Но сидел рядом, не заставляя беспокоиться каждую минуту». 

— Ты очень странный человек, Артур! — внезапно разъяренное личико эльфа возникло перед лицом Пендрагона, и подросток, чертыхнувшись от неожиданности, вжался затылком в мягкую обивку сидения. Светлые брови Артура взлетели вверх — неужто Мерлин заговорил первым?  
— И почему же это?.. — хотел было спросить он, но эльф не дал ему закончить.  
— Нам рассказывали, что человеческие дети мечтают повстречать что-нибудь волшебное, магическое. Они слушают о нас сказки и видят во снах. А тебе будто бы всё равно — ты как бесчувственный кусок камня, холодный и грубый. Для тебя даже не имеет значения, что тебе посчастливилось встретиться не просто с эльфом, а с благородным и высшим эльфом! Да ты даже представить себе не можешь, как меня хвалит Гаюс за способности! — Мерлин вновь свернул тему не в ту сторону.  
Артур скептически молчал. Конечно же, он не был согласен со сравнением Мерлина, но ведь он не обязан свои настоящие истинные эмоции показывать остальным.  
— Это потому что я уже не глупый ребенок, о которых тебе кто-то там рассказывал, — буркнул Артур и уткнулся взглядом в окно, ставя тем самым точку в разговоре, потому что к машине подходила Моргана с водителем, и свободно поговорить с Мерлином больше не было возможности.  
— Ты прав — ты действительно уже не ребенок, — внезапно снова заговорил эльф, когда они уже отъехали от школы. Артур дёрнулся и резко повернул голову в сторону его голоса, Моргана недовольно фыркнула и поправила юбку, которую задел своей ногой брат. — Ты глупец, — подытожил Мерлин и, не желая больше разговаривать с Артуром, приземлился на правое плечо водителя. Пендрагон внимательно проследил за реакцией мужчины, но тот вроде бы ничего не почувствовал. Мерлин сложил руки на груди и уставился в окно, следя за дорогой и снова, как в школе, игнорируя Артура. А Артур смотрел на его спину, на золотистые сложенные крылышки и не мог понять, почему же он не мог прочувствовать того волшебства, о котором говорил Мерлин. Может быть, он просто никогда и не хотел его повстречать?

******

 

— Что с тобой? — Артур уже не мог терпеть снующего туда-сюда эльфа, звук от его крыльев начал давить на голову и действовать на нервы. Парень закрыл учебник по математике и, отложив его в сторону, отправил туда же и конспект и потянулся к шоколадным конфетам, лежащим в вазочке рядом.  
Мерлин остановился, сглотнул, посмотрев на него большими синими глазами, и отвел их в сторону.  
— Ну?  
— Ничего, — фыркнул эльф и, отлетев к самому краю стола, бросил украдкой взгляд через плечо. Артур в этот момент запихивал в рот шоколадную конфету и с удивлением скосил глаза на свою руку, когда понял, на что смотрит Мерлин. Конфету он прожевал и проглотил с таким трудом, словно она не пролазила и грозила поцарапать ему горло изнутри. Догадавшись, Артур взял ещё одну, развернул от фольги и предложил эльфу. Тот отрицательно покачал головой, хотя смотрел на неё во все глаза и даже облизывался. Артур рассмеялся.  
— Ты голоден, — предположил он и, запихнув эту конфету в рот, подвинул вазочку с остальными к Мерлину. Тот неопределенно пожал плечами, медленно походил вокруг и несмело глянул на Артура.  
— Да бери ты, чего так смотришь.  
Мерлин сразу же счастливо улыбнулся, выпучил глаза и, схватившись на одну конфету, вытащил её. Трепетно развернул от этикетки, отломал кусочек и, отправив себе в рот, блаженно прикрыл глаза. У Артура у самого проснулся аппетит, пока он с веселым восхищением наблюдал за уморительным эльфом.  
— Я очень люблю шоколад. Хоть никогда прежде его не пробовал.  
— Так откуда знаешь, что любишь? — с набитым ртом поинтересовался Артур, разворачивая Мерлину и себе по конфете. Эльф посмотрел на него жизнерадостными, искрящимися магией глазами, и Артур решил, что тот больше не дуется на него.  
— Сейчас узнал, — ответил Мерлин и взял очередную предложенную конфету. — Гаюс рассказывал, что пробовал шоколад два раза, ещё будучи юным эльфом, и он ему не понравился — было горько и вязко. А Уилл говорил, что ничего слаще шоколадки, взятой у человека, пока тот не видел, не пробовал.  
— Твой Уилл её украл.  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся эльф, уже прыгнув в вазочку и сверяя по этикетам, что попробовал, а что нет. — Оказалось, шоколад — это самое лучшее и вкусное лакомство из всего, что я пробовал!  
Артур откинулся на стул, положил руку на набитый живот, отрешенно отметив, что Мерлин до сих пор ест.  
— А плохо тебе не будет? — поинтересовался он, искренне беспокоясь о состоянии эльфа — у него же такой маленький желудок…  
Мерлин посмотрел на парня очень озадаченным взглядом.  
— Мне никогда не может стать плохо от еды. Тем более от шоколада, — мечтательно добавил он и снова юркнул в кучку конфет.  
Артур не смог сдержать улыбки. 

******

 

— Где ты будешь спать? — Артур расправлял постель и посматривал на эльфа — тот уже полчаса летал по комнате в поисках спального места. Как выяснил Пендрагон у расслабленного, сытого и счастливого эльфа, вчера обиженный Мерлин прятался на шкафу, но больше там ночевать он не собирался. Артур не хотел рушить наступившее между ними перемирие, поэтому проявлял интерес и всячески старался поддержать разговор.  
Эльф пожал плечами, так и не найдя для себя достойного места в комнате Артура.  
— А как вы спите в своём, ну, мире? — внезапно задумался он.  
— В отличие от вас, людей, мы не спим по ночам.  
Артур бросил одеяло и изумлённо посмотрел на эльфа.  
— Мы спим днём, избегая солнечных лучей.  
— Но… — Артур вспомнил, что Мерлин вполне свободно был рядом с ним на улице.  
— В вашем мире всё иначе, — угадав мысли в светловолосой голове, пояснил Мерлин. — Наша сущность и магия подстраиваются под этот мир. По ночам мы работаем, учимся — живём, а днём отдыхаем от суеты. И спим мы на деревьях, — вернувшись к первоначальному вопросу, ответил эльф.  
— О, — выдохнул Артур, поражённо глядя на маленького Мерлина, кружащего по комнате. Через пару секунд тот пристроился у небольшого цветка на окне, о существовании которого младший Пендрагон и не догадывался — за порядком в доме следила прислуга, и Артур даже не замечал, что у него в комнате стоит этот куст.  
Эльф потоптался по земле, задрал голову и, подпрыгнув, схватился за хрупкую веточку, намереваясь взобраться повыше. Ветка прогнулась под его легким весом, и Мерлин снова дотрагивался ногами до земли.  
— Можешь прилечь здесь, раз уж пока не нашёл себе места, — Артур похлопал по второй, свободной подушке. Перестав упорно вскарабкиваться на кустик, эльф растерянно посмотрел на Пендрагона, затем взмахнул крыльями и, через пару мгновений опустившись на подушку, попрыгал по мягкой поверхности и отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Почему? — не понял Артур.  
— Не хочу быть задушенным во сне.  
Артур аж застыл. Смотрел на эльфа округлёнными глазами, оторопев от подобного заявления. Слова Мерлина, сказанные на полном серьёзе, зацепили его.  
— Ты думаешь, я способен на такое? Ты… настолько мне не доверяешь?  
Эльф уселся на подушку.  
— При первой нашей встрече ты запустил в меня огромный стакан.  
— Я подумал, что ты привиделся мне! К тому же, — Артур зарделся, — я выпил накануне и решил, что ты — галлюцинация.  
— Неужели вы тоже умеете варить одурманивающие зелья? — эльф недоверчиво повёл ушами.  
Артур усмехнулся.  
— Умеем, но вовсе не те, о которых ты подумал.  
— О, — понял Мерлин. — А я ни разу не пробовал эля — мне нельзя, ещё рано.  
— Вот и я теперь расплачиваюсь за то, что делать было нельзя, а я сделал, — пробормотал Артур и взобрался под одеяло. — Ложись здесь. И не бойся, душить тебя не буду. А завтра подыщем тебе подходящее место для сна.  
Мерлин недолго колебался, с недоверием косился на Артура, затем всё же решился и улегся рядом. Он лежал на боку, к Артуру лицом, и через пару минут прикрыл большие синие глаза. Его маленькое тельце не шевелилось, только грудь едва вздымалась. Артур осторожно приподнялся и выключил свет. В темноте тут же загорелись два золотых огонька, которые он видел у Мерлина в ту ночь, когда впервые с ним повстречался.  
— Я пошутил, кстати, — тихий голосок эльфа прозвенел в тишине. — Я не считаю, что бы способен меня убить. Да и вообще кого-либо.  
Артур улыбнулся, а золотые огоньки исчезли. 

Впервые за всю свою жизнь Артур осознанно подумал о том, что хочет встретить завтрашний день.

Глава третья

 

Домой Артур возвращался в одиночестве, без Мерлина. Эльф не отправился вместе с ним в школу, решив осмотреть весь особняк на наличие подходящего места, которое заменило бы ему спаленку. Артур не очень-то хотел, чтобы по ночам Мерлин пропадал в других комнатах, ему было бы спокойней, если бы это неугомонное создание всегда находилось рядом, но эльф был непреклонен — спать он хотел с удобствами.

По пути Артур попросил водителя остановить возле магазина — он вспомнил, что ему нужна была новая форма. Моргана, недовольная тем, что ей тоже придётся ждать, пока Артур соизволит наделать покупок, запротестовала и вступила с братом в жаркий спор. Затем обозвала Артура «принцессой» и тоже пошла в этот магазин, но в другую сторону. Среди заполнявших торговый центр людей они потеряли друг друга из виду.

Артур со скучающим выражением на красивом лице проходил мимо пестрящих витрин к нужному отделу и внезапно остановился. Голубые глаза расширились, Артура осенило от пришедшей идеи — сквозь стеклянную витрину отдела магазина с игрушками на него смотрели огромные кукольные домики. Похожий когда-то был у Морганы, но меньшего размера. Артур приблизился к витрине и хитро улыбнулся. Ему приглянулся один, жёлтый домик с красноватой черепицей на крыше и с маленькими балкончиками на втором этаже. Зайдя внутрь отдела игрушек, Артур подошёл к миниатюрному особняку и рассмотрел его со всех сторон: одному маленькому эльфу, которому негде было жить, этот дом был бы как нельзя кстати.

Когда Артур вернулся к машине, Моргана уже сидела внутри и ошалело смотрела на приближающегося брата, головы которого почти не было видно из-за этой громадины. Пендрагон выглядывал сбоку, кое-как высматривал себе дорогу, чтобы не споткнуться, но домик держал крепко, вцепившись в него изо всех сил. Здоровенный красный бант, обтянутый по периметру всего домика, дополнял картину. Водитель тут же вышел к нему на подмогу и также с лёгким недоумением смотрел на сына своего шефа.  
— Хочу сделать подарок, — пояснил Артур, сверкая глазами.  
— Что, нашёл себе пятилетнюю подружку? — Моргана опустила окно вниз и высунулась наружу. — Для девочек постарше не тянешь, да, братец?  
Артур удобно перехватил тяжёлый дом и передал его водителю — руки сильно устали.  
— Расстроилась, что не для тебя купил?  
Моргана закатила глаза.  
— Конечно, я ещё не готова делить своего брата с какой-то малолеткой! — и закрыла окно.  
— Прости, я не хотел разбивать тебе сердце, — усмехнулся Артур.  
— Идиот.  
В машину дом не влезал, ни внутрь, ни в багажник. Артур с водителем и так и этак пытались его запихнуть, пока Моргане не надоело издеваться над ними и она разумно не посоветовала заказать такси.

Мерлин был в его спальне — Артур заметил эльфа стразу же, стоило ему переступить порог комнаты. Он лежал на столе среди кучи фантиков, раскинувшись вымученной звездой. Рядом стояла практически опустошённая вазочка, которую Артур предусмотрительно наполнил с утра конфетами, чтобы Мерлин не голодал.  
— Всё-таки стало плохо? — уже по привычке перейдя на шёпот, Артур двинулся к объевшемуся эльфу. Мерлин что-то жалобно пропищал ещё тише, чем обычно.  
Артур расстегнул манжеты белоснежной рубашки, затем перешёл на пуговицы и, сняв её полностью, надел футболку, неаккуратно валяющуюся на небольшом кресле рядом с книжной полкой.  
— Мне не плохо, — пискнул эльф и с трудом приподнял голову на миг. — Мне просто настолько хорошо, что ноги не держат.  
Артур снисходительно качнул головой и, подойдя ближе, ласково взъерошил чернявые волосы эльфа.  
— У меня есть для тебя подарок.  
— Подарок? — маленькая головушка вновь резко оторвалась от поверхности стола, и Мерлин большими глазами уставился на Артура. Пендрагон кивнул.  
— Подожди здесь минутку, — попросил он, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
Теперь кивнул эльф, кое-как встал на ноги, опираясь руками о лежащую рядом книгу, и, шевеля длинными ушками, непонимающе смотрел вслед вышедшему из комнаты человеку.  
Через некоторое время послышались шаги, недовольное ворчание Артура и громкий смех Морганы.  
— Так это ты для себя в подарок купил, да, Артур? Тебе срочно нужно записаться на сеанс к психологу.  
— Заткнись, дура, — беззлобно произнёс Артур, заходя в комнату.  
Мерлин раскрыл от удивления рот. Парень с усилием тащил огромный, прекрасный крошечный домик, а Моргана следовала за ним, смеясь и пытаясь помочь, но только мешала этим. Кое-как поставив особнячок между кроватью и столом, Артур прогнулся назад, разминая занывшую спину.  
— Теперь я знаю, что ты делаешь, закрываясь в комнате. В куколки играешь, — хохотала Моргана, уворачиваясь от тычков брата.  
— Именно этим сейчас и собираюсь заняться, — Артур стал пихать сопротивляющуюся сестру в спину, выталкивая из комнаты, но та скользила ногами по полу, пытаясь удержаться.  
— Я хочу посмотреть на это! — оживлённо воскликнула она, когда дверь за ней закрылась, а замок щёлкнул.  
Артур прислонился к двери и посмотрел на Мерлина — тот уже лазал по крыше домика и с интересом рассматривал его со всех сторон.  
— Как-нибудь в следующий раз, — проорал Артур.  
— Это… — заговорил эльф, но Артур жестом показал ему молчать, приложив к губам палец. Мерлин кивнул и, склонив на бок голову, уставился на него. Пендрагон лукаво улыбнулся и, сделав несколько специально громких шагов вглубь комнаты, на цыпочках вернулся обратно и приложился ухом к двери. Уверенный в том, что Моргана по ту сторону стоит в точно таком же положении. Прикрыв рот ладонью, чтобы не выдать себя смехом, он со всей силы долбанул кулаком по двери. Послышался звонкий испуганный вскрик.  
— Ты больной придурок! — завопила Моргана под громкий гогот брата и тихий смешок эльфа, которого не могла услышать. Ещё немного покричала на него и, в отместку со всей силы заехав по двери ногой, гордо удалилась. Артур утёр слезы, открыл замок и тихонько выглянул наружу, чтобы убедиться наверняка, что сестра ушла. Моргана как раз заходила в свою комнату в конце коридора, услышала его и, обернувшись, прищурила глаза и, продолжая улыбаться, показала ему средний палец. Артур повторил за ней и снова закрылся — сейчас он свободно мог разговаривать шёпотом.  
— Теперь это будет мой дом? — с нескрываемым восхищением пролепетал Мерлин.  
Получив одобрительный кивок, эльф просиял и, сделав в воздухе кувырок, спустился вниз и прикоснулся к входной двери. Ещё не до конца верящий, что это красота теперь принадлежит ему, смущённый и охваченный волнением, эльф взялся за крохотную ручку и не решался войти. Артур и сам отчего-то занервничал, тихо присел рядом на корточки и думал о том, как же жаль, что производитель этого домика никогда не узнает, что в нём будет валяться не какая-нибудь там пластиковая потрёпанная кукла, а будет жить и ночевать самый настоящий, маленький сказочный эльф. Или нет, ему вовсе не жаль — Артур поймал себя на мысли, что он очень рад, что является единственным в этом, «своём» мире, кто знает о существовании Мерлина и может его видеть.  
— Может, изнутри он не так хорош, — решил подогнать эльфа Артур, прекрасно зная, что там внутри. — Зайди, посмотри. Если что, поищем тебе место получше.  
Эльф зачарованно кивнул и опустил ручку вниз. Артур боялся, что та отвалится и дверь не откроется, ведь это же всё-таки игрушечный домик, но особнячок гостеприимно распахнул перед Мерлином дверь. Войдя внутрь, эльф посмотрел на Артура сквозь маленькое окошко возле входа, улыбнулся и исчез в доме.  
— Тут даже спаленка есть! — восхищенный голос Мерлина послышался меньше, чем через минуту. Артур тут же вспомнил, как стоял в том магазине среди маленьких девочек и их мам и дополнительно выбирал для Мерлина одеяло и подушечку, кроватку, столики, стульчики и прочие необходимое для уюта вещи, которых не доставало в домике. Он даже почти не чувствовал себя глупо в тот момент: его грела и успокаивала мысль, что делает это он для волшебного существа, которое посчастливилось встретить только ему одному. Артур даже не сдержал несколько самодовольных взглядов, пока терпел удивлённые на себе.  
— И кухня! — восторженный выкрик заставил Артура улыбнуться. — Еду тут конечно не приготовишь, но… — уже по-хозяйски осматривая свой домик, заключил эльф, но голос его продолжал оставаться таким же радостным. — Вау! Тут столько всего, Артур, так же, как и в твоём доме!  
Пендрагон гордо улыбался, находясь по другую сторону — ведь многое именно он туда притащил! — и жалел, что не может так же, как и Мерлин, протиснуться внутрь и посмотреть на довольное лицо эльфа. Вдруг вспомнив, что он, в принципе, может поступить иначе — снять крышу дома и посмотреть на всё сверху, — так и сделал.  
Мерлин испуганно замер, когда крыша дома стала медленно подниматься, пропуская внутрь свет заходящего солнца. Он инстинктивно приготовился защищаться, пока не увидел улыбающуюся от уха до уха физиономию Артура. Пендрагон увидел Мерлина в оборонительной позе и хохотнул.  
— Нравится? — спросил он и увидел ответ по сияющим искренним глазам.  
— Очень.

******

 

— Мерлин, принеси мне учебник по математике, в синей обложке. Он где-то в рюкзаке.  
Эльф не шелохнулся даже, продолжал лениво валяться на столе рядом, подложив под себя для мягкости майку Артура.  
— Мерлин, — настойчиво повторил Артур и щелкнул ленивца по ноге.  
Мерлин разлепил веки.  
— Вообще-то я не твой раб, — напомнил эльф, но, встретив только скептический взгляд и услышав вкрадчивое «ну пожалуйста, Мерлин», нехотя встал и полетел за учебником.  
— Это химия, — вздохнул Артур и почесал глаза.  
— А я устал, — Мерлин животом вниз распластался на открытой тетради Артура, специально мешая ему делать уроки. Артур потыкал в него пальцем, но эльф не желал сдвигаться с занятой территории. — Мне скучно.  
Артур откинулся на стул и широко зевнул.  
— Может, по чашечке горячего шоколада?  
Мерлин тут же оживился, привстал и активно закивал головой.

Приготовить горячий шоколад Артур решил самостоятельно, и не только потому, что в одиннадцать вечера уже не было кого попросить, но ещё и потому, что просто хотел это сделать сам. Живя в своей квартире, без прислуги, Артур научился жарить по-быстрому яичницу с беконом, тушить замороженные овощи и разогревать купленную еду в микроволновке, так что рецепт приготовления горячего шоколада пришлось искать в телефоне через интернет. Легких путей Артур не искал, ингредиентов не жалел, и, подстёгиваемый таким же знатоком кухни, как и он сам, да ещё может и похуже, делал всё старательно, чертыхаясь шёпотом, да и вообще, не смотря ни на что, был доволен. Артур не поберёг два пакета молока, расщедрился и взамен нескольких ложек добавил аж почти целый стакан сахара; как мог, растапливал найденные шоколадки и под горячее щебетание эльфа «ещё, клади ещё!», добавил ещё одну плитку во всю эту смесь.  
В итоге получив приятную на запах, но подозрительную на вид массу, Артур разлил это в две чашки. Эльф, возбуждённый и обрадованный выполненной задачей, подлетел к своей порции.  
— Сначала я, — остановил его Артур, а то мало ли, отравится ещё.  
Мерлин растерянно похлопал ресницами, но возражать не стал — он чувствовал, что Артур таким неуклюжим способом проявляет заботу — по-другому он и не умел.  
Пендрагон поднёс чашку к лицу, с сомнением понюхал своё творение, глянул на затаившего дыхание Мерлина и, усмехнувшись, глотнул немного.  
— Ну? Как получилось? — эльфу уже не терпелось тоже попробовать. Артур скривился, неопределённо пожал плечами и Мерлин, не дожидаясь одобрения, отхлебнул из своей чашки. Затем широко улыбнулся.  
— Очень вкусно, ты молодец.  
Артур замялся слегка, отвернулся, чтобы скрыть смущение и неловкость. «Шоколад» получился абсолютно не тем, который готовит служанка или же который он привык пить в кафе, но Мерлину всё было по вкусу, а Артур решил перетерпеть чересчур сладкий напиток и составить эльфу компанию, выпив его вместе — зря старался, что ли.  
Взяв две чашки, Артур шепнул Мерлину, чтобы тот выключил за ними свет, и они двинулись по лестнице в комнату Пендрагона-младшего, оставив позади кухню с кучей грязной посуды и остатками кулинарного дебюта Артура.

Артур потянулся и потёр уставшие веки. Часы на телефоне показывали два ночи, он только закончил домашнее задание и мог уже лечь поспать. Обпившийся шоколадом Мерлин дремал рядом, закопошившись в его футболку — он отказывался идти в свой домик, покуда и сам Артур не пойдёт спать.  
— Эй, Мерлин, — зевая, тихонько позвал его Артур и осторожно потыкал пальцем. Эльф закопошился, ещё глубже спрятался в майке, а затем высунул сонную голову и вопросительно уставился на него синими глазами.  
— Идём спать.  
Мерлин кивнул, прозевался, прикрывая ладошкой рот, и кулачками тоже потёр заспанные глазки.  
Проследив, чтоб Мерлин нормально улёгся у себя в кроватке, Артур тоже взобрался под одеяло и выключил свет.  
— У меня завтра тренировка, — вспомнил он, уже засыпая. — Придёшь посмотреть?  
Артур прислушался, ожидая ответа.  
— Мерлин?  
— Что за тренировка? — вяло спросил эльф, погружаясь в сон.  
— Я же капитан школьной команды по футболу, неужели не рассказывал?  
— Нет.  
— Мы выиграли кубок, но впереди очередная игра, — Артур громко зевнул. — Опять начнутся ежедневные тренировки.  
— Я с удовольствием посмотрю.  
Артур улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами.  
— Спокойной ночи, Мерлин.  
— Спокойной ночи, Артур.

******

 

На следующий день во время тренировки Артур то и дело поглядывал на трибуны. С такого расстояния он не мог рассмотреть золотой комочек и трепыхание его крыльев, но чувствовал, что его эльф где-то там, и старался на поле ещё больше — проще говоря, рисовался, как никогда. А после, пока переодевался в раздевалке, постоянно оглядывался по сторонам, выискивая Мерлина глазами. Не потерялся ли тот?  
— Хэй, что такое, приятель? — сокомандник, заметив колебания капитана, хлопнул Пендрагона по плечу. Артур отмахнулся от него, а затем зацепился взглядом за Ланселота, тихо переодевающегося в углу.  
— Если ты будешь играть так же отвратительно, как на сегодняшней тренировке, вылетишь из команды, — резко сказал Артур. Находящиеся рядом затихли и с интересом стали слушать перепалку — все сразу же поняли, к кому именно обращался Артур. В последнее время Ланселот действительно стал играть очень слабенько, будто бы его постоянно что-то отвлекало.  
Парень же как ни в чём не бывало натянул футболку и только после посмотрел в сторону Пендрагона.  
— Это решать не тебе, — произнёс Ланселот и, забрав свои вещи, протиснулся мимо, задев Артура плечом. Тот грубо схватил его за локоть и развернул лицом к себе.  
— Я могу поспособствовать.  
Артур не мог сказать точно чем, но этот парень его раздражал всегда. Возможно, какой-то своей зажатостью, простотой или же тем, что порой игнорировал его — Артур сам до конца не понимал причины своей неприязни. В эти дни, пока Мерлин всегда был рядом, Артур был чересчур озабочен постоянным присутствием эльфа, следил за каждым его перемещением, боясь, что того заметят. Сейчас же Мерлина рядом не было, и Артур снова переключился на объект своего раздражения. Он даже не заметил, что эти несколько дней Ланселот отсутствовал на занятиях.  
Ланселот, на предупреждение Пендрагона, ответил ему только яростным взглядом. Его уже достали издёвки Артура, и казалось, сейчас он был готов полезть в драку, лишь бы стереть с его физиономии это надменное выражение, но в раздевалку зашёл тренер, и напряженная обстановка в миг рассеялась. Ланселот сжал зубы и покинул помещение, а Артур проводил его злым взглядом и принялся за свои вещи.

Уже у выхода из школы возле уха послышался знакомый звук хлопающих крыльев. Тревога за Мерлина тут же прошла, а плохое настроение мгновенно исчезло, сменившись умиротворением.  
— Ты очень хорошо играл! Особенно мне понравилось, как круто ты забил мячик в сетку! Вот так и ты-ы-ы-щь! — Мерлин подпрыгнул в воздухе, развернулся и повторил движение, с которым Артур забил сегодня особенно хороший гол. Пендрагон ухмыльнулся самодовольно и покосился на эльфа, который уже приземлился на его плечо и весело болтал ногами. Мерлин щурил сияющие синевой глаза и со счастливой улыбкой смотрел на солнце.  
— Так непривычно чувствовать на себе солнечные лучи, — тихо-тихо произнёс эльф. Рядом то и дело сновали школьники, и Артур не мог ему ответить вслух, но Мерлин уже привык к этому, как и сам Артур. — Вы не цените очень многих вещей. Люди так глупы.  
Артур глубоко вздохнул — так и рвался ответить, что у эльфов есть магия, которой нет у людей — уж её бы они точно ценили, а не какие-то там лучи солнца. Ничего, он скажет ему об этом позже, когда рядом никого не будет, не забыть бы только.  
Внезапно Мерлин подскочил на ноги на его плече и, схватившись за его ухо, дотянулся до лица. Артуру пришлось остановиться — собой Мерлин закрывал обзор.  
— Я вспомнил! На днях ты обещал погулять со мной по городу!  
Ухо Артура болезненно стиснули и потянули вниз.  
— Ты же сдержишь своё обещание? — с подозрением спросил эльф, сощурив глазки.  
Артур согласно моргнул, но Мерлин прозевал этот знак — поскользнулся на гладкой рубашке, и чуть было не свалился с его плеча.  
— Сдержу, — шёпотом произнёс он, и эльф, радостно подпрыгнув, не устоял на ногах и снова чуть не упал — удержался в воздухе с помощью крыльев, а у Артура сердце чуть в пятки от страха не ушло за эти несколько секунд.

Артур оставил рюкзак в машине ждущего его водителя — тот уже отвез Моргану домой и вернулся за ним, — и, сказав, что тот может ехать домой, забрал кошелек и пошёл гулять. По городу, просто дыша воздухом и наслаждаясь хорошим днём, он прогуливался крайне редко — в основном Артур ходил с приятелями куда-либо: на вечеринки, в кафе, или просто сидел дома, уставший и обессиленный после тренировок. Сейчас, вернувшись в дом отца и снова попав под его полный контроль, Артур в основном просиживал время за уроками, чтобы не дать тому повода в нём сомневаться, или же занимался «ничегонеделанием» на пару с эльфом. Снова жить с сестрой и отцом было непривычно, он попал в среду, от которой уже успел отвыкнуть — самостоятельная жизнь нравилась ему больше, хоть он и скучал, находясь в одиночестве, чаще. Да и с Мерлином было неудобно общаться: постоянно приходилось шептать, терпеть косые взгляды сестры, которая могла пройти мимо и случайно услышать тихое бормотание Артура.  
Эльф сделал несколько кругов над головой Артура и вновь уселся на его плечо, отвлекая парня от посторонних мыслей. Артур улыбнулся и, убедившись, что рядом никого нет, мягко погладил по голове жмурящегося Мерлина. 

Они гуляли в парке. Артур покупал разные сладости, которые в основном съедал эльф, и не мог взять в толк, как в него, в такого маленького и хрупкого человечка, столько вмещалось. Артур не был сладкоежкой, но наблюдая за тем, с каким удовольствием эльф то вымазывался в сахарной вате, то нырял в стаканчик с попкорном, то вытирал рукавом несчастной рубашки своё лицо от мороженого, и сам заражался аппетитом. Наверное, если кто-нибудь из гуляющих по парку внимательно пригляделся бы к Пендрагону, то наверняка бы заметил, как количество сахарной ваты уменьшается даже без Артуровой помощи. Парень из-за этого поначалу был напряжен, никак не мог расслабиться, волновался, что кто-нибудь заметит эту странность. Но затем всё же позволил себе получать удовольствие от приятной компании, когда понял, что окружающим нет до него дела — в тот момент он был не в школе, где многие знали, чей он сын, и наблюдали за ним со стороны.  
Под вечер они с Мерлином забрели в магазин сувениров, и, глядя на восхищенное лицо эльфа, на то, с каким жадным восторгом он осматривал различные вещички, Артур вздыхал и покупал это всё. Продавщица искоса поглядывала на странного паренька — Артур крутился по всему магазину, то просил принести что-то, затем говорил, что это ему всё-таки не нужно, строил различные лица — то хмурился, словно что-то обдумывал, то ухмылялся чему-то. Но женщина продолжала приторно улыбаться и выполнять его просьбы — такие жадные до всякой ерунды покупатели в её магазинчик заглядывали крайне редко.

Только вечером, когда Артур и Мерлин были уже дома и уставшие, но довольные, валялись на кровати, Пендрагон, с удивлением взирая на Мерлина, который трепетно обнимал что-то сверкающее и блестящее, отдаленно напоминающее фигурку кота, решил поинтересоваться:  
— И зачем тебе всё это барахло?  
Мерлин крепче прижал к себе сувенирчик.  
— На память о тебе.

 

И только сейчас Артур вспомнил, что Мерлин не принадлежит его миру, и пройдёт не так много времени, как эльф исчезнет из его жизни навсегда. Находясь все эти дни в умиротворённом спокойствии, которые привнес собой Мерлин, Артур совсем запамятовал об этом.  
А Мерлин, как выяснилось, не на миг не забывал.

 

Глава четвертая

 

Время набрало обороты и помчалось с обычной для Артура скоростью. Постоянное присутствие эльфа рядышком стало таким же привычным, как и проживание в одном доме вместе с отцом и сестрой. Словно они с Мерлином всегда были вместе, но, пропав на какой-то срок, эльф вновь ворвался в его жизнь. 

******

 

Артур краем уха слушал учителя, который усердно объяснял, как решать задачи по новой теме. Подпирая голову рукой, Пендрагон скрывал рвущуюся усмешку и продолжал как можно незаметней играться с Мерлином — дразнил его карандашом, от которого эльф с завидным упорством уклонялся и с силой отталкивал его от себя руками и даже ногами.  
— … Это уже второе замечание за урок. Артур! Артур, ты слышишь меня? — парень от неожиданности выронил карандаш и, застигнутый врасплох, поднял на учителя глаза. Эльф потирал ушибленный карандашом лоб. — Иди-ка к доске.  
Артур скривился и встал с места. Так как тему он не слушал, то не имел понятия, как решать данную задачу. Да к тому же, сосредоточиться на задании ему не давала возмущающая до глубины души деталь: стоило Артуру встать из-за парты, как Мерлин тут же перелетел на парту Ланселота и, сев на его пенал, беззастенчиво стал рассматривать парня, задумчиво шевеля заостренными ушками.  
За всё то время, что Мерлин проводил с Артуром во время занятий, он успел изучить каждого одноклассника Артура, но так вышло, что с Ланселотом эльф встретился сегодня впервые — тот снова пропал почти на неделю и не появлялся ни на уроках, ни на тренировках. Артур и не придавал его отсутствию никакого значения, вот только Мерлин уже третий урок подряд постоянно подлетает к этому парню и сидит рядом. Такое внимание эльфа к Ланселоту озадачило Артура и злило — подозрительно долго Мерлин крутился возле Ланселота, и Артуру это не понравилось.  
Юный Пендрагон постоянно отрывался от доски, растерянно на них смотрел и чувствовал, как внутри клокочет оттого, что Мерлин находится с этим типом. Ланселот же заметил, что Артур постоянно поглядывает на него и, выгнув бровь, недоуменно смотрел в ответ — решил, что Пендрагон просит подсказки и даже шёпотом попытался продиктовать ему, что нужно делать.  
— Сейчас у доски не ты, Ланселот, — учитель заметил потуги помощи и сделал ему замечание.  
Артур резко отвернулся от одноклассника, когда понял, что тот ошибочно рассудил, что ему нужна подсказка. Сосредоточившись, Артур довольно быстро сообразил, как нужно решить задачу и скоро с ней справился.  
— Не самый лучший для тебя результат, Артур, — вздохнул учитель, комментируя действия ученика у доски. — Ты можешь и лучше.  
Артур прищурился и стиснул зубы, чтобы не нагрубить. Получив разрешение сесть, он вернулся к своему месту, демонстративно ни разу не глянув на эльфа. Но когда услышал грохот и удивленный возглас, резко поднял голову и посмотрел на источник шума — доска, на которой Артур только что писал, свалилась со стены, и учитель оторопело хлопотал над ней.  
Гордый своим поступком — маленькой местью за друга, — Мерлин, сложив на груди руки, парил выше над местом происшествия, и, довольно улыбаясь, величаво кивнул Артуру, словно только что выполнил чрезвычайно важную миссию. Неприятные мысли из светловолосой головы не вылетели, но в груди стало теплее. 

На перерыве, идя со своими приятелями в столовую, и чувствуя знакомую, почти незаметную тяжесть на плече от веса эльфа, Артур заметил Ланселота в очереди за обедом и подошел к нему, намереваясь сказать что-нибудь едкое, уколоть побольнее. И всё потому, что, даже не ведая этого, Ланселот лез не в свое дело — Мерлин только его эльф, и Артур не хотел, чтобы Мерлин открылся и ему.  
— Нашел подработку и теперь можешь позволить себе обед? — первое, что пришло в голову, выплюнул он.  
— Прекрати! — внезапно раздалось у самого уха и Артур вздрогнул, не ожидав, что Мерлин вклинится в разговор и примется заступаться за парня.  
Друзья Артура удивленно переглянулись, а лицо Ланселота вытянулось. Артур взял себя в руки и сдержался, чтобы не взглянуть на правое плечо, по которому яростно топтался эльф.  
Решив, что как только они останутся наедине, он обязательно выяснит, почему же Мерлин так яро защищает этого выскочку, Артур собрался реабилитироваться в глазах друзей, но в ухо снова завопили писклявым голосом:  
— Не смей его задирать! Он хороший человек, а ты ведешь себя, как напыщенный глупец! Мне стыдно за тебя, Артур!  
— Артур? — неуверенно позвал его один из приятелей, когда парень застыл на месте.  
И Мерлин, и его друзья говорили одновременно, и у Артура голова от этого пошла кругом — тому, кому он сейчас больше всего хотел ответить, не мог произнести и слова.

 

— Зачем ты влез? — раздражено прошипел Артур, когда рядом, наконец, никого не оказалось. Мерлин молчал.  
— Потому что… — через некоторое время, когда Пендрагон уже готов был щелчком по лбу отправить Мерлина в нокаут, задумчиво начал говорить эльф. — Этот парень… Я что-то почувствовал… Ему нужна помощь и…  
— Он нищий и тупой! — выплюнул Артур. — И единственное, что ему надо, так это перестать меня раздражать. А ты выставил меня идиотом перед всеми.  
— Артур! За что ты с ним так?! — взвился эльф и, покинув нагретое плечо, предстал перед разъяренным лицом человека. Артур проигнорировал его и в спешке пошел дальше. — Артур…  
Тон эльфа прозвучал разочарованно, и это разозлило Артура еще сильнее — кто он ему такой, этот мелкий надоедливый эльф, чтобы осуждать и разочарованно вздыхать и охать?! Он — Артур Пендрагон! И он ни перед кем не намерен оправдываться! Только отец имеет право пристыдить его.  
— Если ты тронешь его — схлопочешь! — пригрозил ему Мерлин полушутливо, полусерьезно, так и не дождавшись ответа.  
Артур неожиданно застыл на месте, и эльф врезался ему в спину.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Что слышал! Моя сила крепчает и это означает…  
— Это означает, что ты в скором времени наконец-то провалишь отсюда и оставишь меня в покое! — выпалил Артур с неприятной усмешкой на губах, когда Мерлин оказался в поле его зрения. Он намеренно говорил грубо, чтобы причинить Мерлину больше боли, и это возымело результат — эльф моргнул растерянно и плечи его поникли.  
Вот только от сказанных слов кольнуло и в собственном сердце. 

Мерлин не разговаривал с ним после этого. Надулся и сидел в своём домике, изредка вылетая оттуда, чтобы спуститься вниз на кухню и стянуть чего-нибудь сладенького. Артур тоже не шёл на перемирие, хоть внутри всё разрывало от не дающих покоя вопросов. Но он был зол и действовал, руководствуясь своими эмоциями.

Весь следующий день в школе Мерлин демонстративно просидел на парте Ланселота, взобравшись все на тот же старый и потрёпанный, как и все вещи Ланселота, пенал. Эльф обнимал свои коленки и выглядел таким маленьким и беззащитным, что у Артура порой сжималось сердце — он постоянно косился в их сторону, но, когда они встречались взглядами, Мерлин обиженно отворачивался, а Артур делал вид, будто смотрел вовсе не на него.

После уроков, уже собравшись домой, Артур снова вступил с Ланселотом в перепалку. А через несколько минут дно его рюкзака порвалось, и оттуда посыпались учебники и тетради. Но когда он наклонился, чтобы всё собрать, то нелепо растянулся на полу — кто-то маленький, крылатый и черноволосый с помощью магии перевязал шнурки его туфель между собой.  
Артур зарычал от злости и гневно взглянул на гордого собой эльфа — Мерлин стоял на одной из его книг и с превосходством смотрел на него в упор. А для полного завершения триумфа ещё и пнул ногой Артурову ручку, выпавшую из рюкзака, и та закатилась под чужой шкафчик. Когда Артур уже вознамерился швырнуть в эльфа тетрадкой, тот куда-то исчез, просто растворился в воздухе, и Пендрагон, собрав свои вещи и кое-как развязав, словно намертво приклеенные друг к другу шнурки, поостыл. И отрешённо подумал о том, что не знает наверняка, куда делся Мерлин — возвратился в их общий дом или же в свой собственный… 

По пути домой Артур подстраховался и купил несколько шоколадок, не уверенный, что дома ещё осталась хоть одна плитка. Поднявшись к себе в комнату, он по привычке закрыл на замок дверь и шепотом позвал Мерлина по имени. Эльф не откликнулся. Артур весь напрягся, но, чтобы не выдать себя, не показать, что ему не всё равно — а то мало ли, вдруг эльф подглядывает, — как можно медленней подошел к особнячку Мерлина. Присев на корточки, Пендрагон одним глазом взглянул в окошко и нашел эльфа сидящим на кровати — обиженного и задумчивого.  
— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, — Артур стушевался, когда поймал хмурый взгляд эльфа и продемонстрировал шоколадки. Он надеялся, что это поможет им помириться, но синие глаза не зажглись радостью, как бывало прежде.

На ужин Мерлин все же спустился вместе с ним. Украдкой подворовывал из тарелки Артура еду, но тот даже не решался в шутку попугать его вилкой, как делал иногда, пока Моргана и отец не смотрели в его сторону.  
Когда ужин был окончен, Утер вытер рот салфеткой и, помедлив, сообщил, что приставит к Моргане и Артуру охранника, и что с завтрашнего дня тот будет везде их сопровождать.  
— Что? — одновременно воскликнули они и переглянулись.  
— Это необходимые меры. На этой неделе я получил несколько угроз…  
— Как будто никогда прежде тебе не угрожали! Я не собираюсь еще и охранника терпеть! — к своему удивлению, Артур понял, что возмущается только он один — Моргана молчала, хотя в основном спорила с отцом именно она. Но в этот раз девушка внимательно смотрела на Утера и не перечила.  
— Я так решил, Артур. Я уверен, что это продлится недолго — как только мои люди вычислят подонка, я сразу же отзову охранника. А пока постарайтесь после школы сразу же возвращаться домой и…  
— У меня тренировка, — отрешенно напомнил Артур.  
— Значит ты, Артур, постарайся после тренировок сразу же возвращаться домой, — закипая, настойчиво произнес Утер. — И никуда не ходите без охранника. 

— Почему ты ничего ему не сказала? — в недоумении спросил Артур, вставая из-за стола. Моргана помедлила с ответом, словно размышляла, отвечать или нет, затем поджала губы и, удостоверившись, что отец уже поднялся по лестнице наверх к себе, ответила:  
— В последнее время отец напряжен и хмур. Больше обычного, — нетерпеливо добавила она, когда по лицу Артура поняла, что тот собирается оспорить её слова. — Но ты, конечно же, этого не заметил, — Моргана сделалась серьезной. — Ты можешь немного и перетерпеть, а отцу будет спокойней.

Артур ничего не ответил на заявление сестры, возможно, она и была права, но решение отца он списал на очередной метод контроля — ведь Утер мог посоветоваться с ними, обговорить это заранее, но решил всё сам и просто поставил своих детей перед фактом.

Уже перед самым сном Артур опять подошёл к домику Мерлина, возле которого валялись этикетки от шоколада. Артур улыбнулся и пнул одну ногой, освобождая путь. Эльф не отличался особой аккуратностью, впрочем, как и он сам. Мерлин постоянно скидывал фантики на пол или оставлял кучу мусора на столе — уж для кого, а для прислуги наверняка не осталось незамеченным, что Артур «пристрастился» к сладкому.  
Пендрагон снял крышу с Мерлинового дома и, осторожно засунув руку внутрь, чтобы ненароком не задеть мебель, мягко потыкал в спинку отвернувшегося эльфа указательным пальцем. Тот что-то недовольно промычал и Артур, усмехнувшись, потыкал еще. Обиженный, постоянно молчащий и недовольный Мерлин ему не нравился.  
— Чего тебе? — буркнул эльф, повернувшись и приподняв голову.  
— Хватит дуться, — попросил Артур — если ему и предстоит терпеть охранника, пусть уж лучше и Мерлин тоже будет рядом.  
Эльф встал со своей кроватки, взлетел, и Артур посторонился, давая ему возможность вылететь из домика.  
— Помоги ему. Тому мальчику из твоего класса необходима помощь. У него нет никого, кто мог бы ему помочь.  
Артур тут же помрачнел и сделал шаг назад.  
— Можешь забыть об этом.  
Эльф уязвлено опустил уголки губ и снова скрылся в своем домике. Артур не стал больше упрашивать его помириться и поставил крышу на место.

******

 

Мерлин дернул ухом и настороженно выглянул из убежища, когда услышал разговор Артура с одним из своих мутных, по мнение эльфа, друзей. Как он понял из разговора, ребята договорились пойти на какую-то вечеринку поздно вечером, Артур явно собирался пренебречь просьбой отца. Внутри зашевелись недоброе, дурное предчувствие, и волнение за Артура было намного сильнее, чем обида и злость. Поэтому когда Пендрагон закончил болтать по телефону и вернулся к компьютеру, то с удивлением обнаружил там Мерлина — эльф не сказал ему ни слова за последние несколько дней, а сейчас как ни в чём не бывало, находился на столе и явно хотел о чём-то поговорить.  
— Тебе не стоит идти на эту вечеринку.  
Артур насмешливо хмыкнул и откинулся на стул, глядя на эльфа  
— А тебе не стоит подслушивать чужие разговоры, Мерлин. Или у эльфов это нормально?  
Мерлин проигнорировал его замечание.  
— Отец попросил тебя быть осторожным, — на этих словах Артур поморщился. — Неужели так сложно его послушать?  
— Тебя это не касается.  
— Тогда прислушайся хотя бы ко мне — я прошу тебя не идти туда!  
— Мерлин, — Артур посмотрел в сторону, словно ему наскучил этот разговор.  
— Пожалуйста, Артур... У меня... Дурное предчувствие, — искренне признался эльф, потупив взгляд. Поняв, что Мерлин просто волнуется за него, а не собирается читать лекции, Пендрагон рассмеялся.  
— Ме-ерлин, — уже иначе, весело протянул он и поймал неодобрительный взгляд. — Со мной всё будет в порядке. Это уже не первый раз, когда отцу угрожают, но ни разу за все время так ничего и не случилось. Так что никто не будет вылавливать меня на этой вечеринке, дабы навредить отцу.  
— Артур!  
— Мерлин! — он начинал злиться. — Это не твоё дело.  
Эльф сжимал кулачки и глубоко дышал, кипя от гнева.  
— Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, меня не буду рядом! И даже в больницу к тебе не приду, понял?  
Как-то не так давно они вместе с Артуром перед сном смотрели фильм, в котором главная героиня часто навещала своего друга в больнице, когда с ним случилась беда. «Гаюса я бы тоже навещал! — яростно вещал тогда эльф. — Но не этого идиота!»  
— Да больно надо! — скривился Артур и нацепил огромные наушники, чтобы больше не слушать Мерлина. В отместку эльф с помощью магии пульнул в Артура десятком конфет, что были на столе, и под громкое шиканье человека спрятался в домике.  
Потирая затылок, Артур со злостью посмотрел на закрывшегося в своей норе эльфа и, грозно чертыхнувшись, уселся за компьютер. 

Глава пятая

 

Артур оказался неправ. И понял он это, уже очнувшись в больнице с гипсом на ноге и болью во всём теле. Все произошло как в самом настоящем боевике: автомобиль возник из ниоткуда и, набрав немалую скорость, налетел прямо на него — Артур успел отскочить и наверняка только поэтому всё ещё мог дышать.

В палате он был единственным пациентом, в его личном распоряжении были телевизор, ноутбук, куча еды и несколько книг, которые ему заботливо привезла Моргана. Но единственное, чего не хватало Артуру все три недели, что он провалялся в больнице, так это Мерлина, по которому он очень скучал — видимо, эльф решил сдержать своё слово и поэтому ни разу его не навестил. 

С очередным проведённым в больнице днём Артур начинал подозревать, что Мерлин просто-напросто бросил его, вернулся в свой мир. Сердце ныло от тоски из-за мыслей, что они больше могут никогда не встретиться. Он не хотел расставаться с эльфом на такой плохой ноте, не хотел, чтобы Мерлин помнил его как зазнавшегося, грубого и глупого человечишку, как порой его и называл. Артур всё время рвался домой, просил лечащих врачей его выписать, уверял, что долечится дома, но те только улыбались, говорили, что Артур и так идёт на поправку необычайно быстро, и просили подождать «ещё совсем немного». 

В одну из ночей Артуру стало плохо. Поднялась высокая температура, его тошнило, и жутко раскалывалась голова. Врачи сновали вокруг, вкололи ему какое-то лекарство, и наконец-то он смог уснуть. А позже внезапно проснулся — резко открыл глаза, ещё слыша отголоски полуночного бреда, и когда повернул голову к окну, на миг — всего на одно мгновение — ему показалось, что в ночной темноте оконной рамы он увидел трепыхание золотистых крылышек. Артур слабо улыбнулся, отрешенно заметив, что чувствует себя нормально, и, закрыв глаза, до самого утра проспал спокойным, чистым от видений сном, отдыхая не только телом, но и душой.

******

 

Из больницы юного Пендрагона забирала семья в полном составе — сестра и отец. Артур чувствовал себя неловко, находясь с родителем в одной машине — он всё ждал, когда же отец затронет неприятную тему и начнёт отчитывать его за то, что он проигнорировал просьбу и пошёл гулять поздно вечером, да ещё и без охранника. 

Утер проведывал сына практически каждый день, а по словам Морганы, даже ночевал с ним первые дни, пока Артуру не стало лучше и он не пришёл в себя. Младший Пендрагон слабо верил россказням сестры, но и отец продолжал молчать о случившемся, и в какой-то момент Артур предположил, что тот и вовсе не станет его беспокоить, вот только нервничать всё равно не прекращал. А мужчина же просто был рад, что теперь с его ребёнком всё в порядке и им ничего не угрожает — виновного нашли быстро, и того уже ожидал суд.

Подъехав, наконец, к дому, Артур под удивлённый возглас сестры, которая входила следом за ним, быстро поковылял к лестнице и, с трудом перемахивая по несколько ступенек разом, поднялся наверх. Он ворвался к себе комнату — дверь затрещала от сильного удара о стену, и громким срывающимся шёпотом стал звать эльфа по имени, но ответом ему была глухая тишина.  
— Мерлин! — Артур подлетел к домику эльфа и открыл миниатюрную входную дверцу. Затем снял крышу и облегченно уселся на задницу, когда убедился, что эльф до сих пор находится здесь — он спал на своей кроватке, повернувшись к нему спиной.  
— Мерлин! — снова позвал он, пытаясь достучаться до эльфа.  
В комнату вошла Моргана и сердито уставилась на брата.  
— Ты что, так соскучился по своим игрушкам, придурок?! Тебе ещё нельзя так напрягать ногу, идиота кусок! — взывала девушка, поражаясь дурости Артура. — Если ты ещё раз выкинешь что-нибудь подобное — запру тебя в комнате! — пригрозила она и, обозвав брата кретином, вышла из его комнаты, напоследок громко хлопнув несчастной дверью.  
Артур подождал несколько секунд, затем услышал ещё один хлопок, подтверждающий, что Моргана зашла в свою комнату, и снова позвал эльфа, но тот продолжал спать. Вздохнув, Артур решил его не беспокоить, и осторожно, чтобы рукой не задеть ничего, подобрал валяющееся у кровати Мерлина одеяльце. Накрыв им эльфа, он поднялся с пола и, прихрамывая, дошел до своей собственной постели. Крышу от домика он на место не поставил, решив время от времени проверять, как там Мерлин — во сне эльф выглядел заболевшим и измученным, и это заставило Артура забеспокоиться о его состоянии. 

К полуночи, заметив, что свет в комнате Артура включен, Мерлин выбрался из своей берлоги и не поверил глазам — его человек сидел на кровати с книгой в руках, которую не успел дочитать в больнице.  
— Артур!  
Пендрагон отложил книгу и с едва заметной улыбкой смотрел на приближающегося эльфа.  
— Ты ко мне так ни разу не пришёл, как и обещал, — Артур хотел напустить в голос показушной грусти, но вышло искренне — он по-настоящему истосковался по своему маленькому другу. Мерлин промолчал, не спеша подлетел ближе — Артур хмуро отметил, что эльф перемещается медленней обычного — и без сил плюхнулся на Артурову подушку.  
— Я же предупреждал, что не приду, — тихо, закрыв глаза, произнёс он. Решив утаить, что прилетал к нему каждую ночь и каждую ночь ускорял его выздоровление, а обратно возвращался совершенно без сил. Но также было ещё кое-что, о чём эльф тоже решил умолчать.  
Уже переодетый в пижаму, Артур запихнул книгу под кровать и, выключив свет, и улёгся рядом, не тревожа Мерлина. Эльф открыл глаза, и в темноте засверкали два золотых огонька.  
— Я скучаю по дому, — неожиданно признался он почти неслышно.  
Артур неподвижно замер, а сердце покрылось холодным инеем — он боялся этого момента всё время, пока был в больнице — скоро эльф возвратится в свой настоящий мир, и ничего с этим поделать он не мог. Пендрагон не хотел отпускать Мерлина и в полной мере осознал это только когда увидел неестественно слабое, утомлённое тельце на кроватке для кукол.  
Артур молчал, не зная, что ответить, неуверенно протянул руку и дотронулся до глубоко дышавшего эльфа. Мерлин вцепился в его руку и обхватил её своими маленькими ручками. У Артура кольнуло сердце.  
— Мерлин… — нерешительно произнёс он, кое о чем вспомнив. — Ты говорил, что при первой нашей встрече, когда я сбил тебя, ты был в облике человека, — Артур не спрашивал, но все равно молчал, дожидаясь от Мерлина какого-то утвердительного знака, и эльф согласно промычал. — А сейчас ты можешь стать человеком?  
— Зачем? — не понял Мерлин и разлепил склеившиеся ресницы.  
— Мне бы хотелось увидеть тебя, какой ты, когда выглядишь, как мы.  
Мерлин прислушался к своим ощущениям. Сил было совсем мало, но и этого должно было хватить.  
— А если зайдет твоя сестра или отец?  
— Я закрыл дверь! — Артур снова включил свет, готовый уговаривать эльфа.  
Его глаза горели живым интересом, были такими яркими и чистыми, что Мерлин просто не смог бы ему отказать. Эльф тяжело вздохнул, взлетел над подушкой и, закрыв вновь синие при свете глаза, сосредоточился на себе, направляя магию в нужное русло. А через несколько секунд на кровать шлёпнулся парнишка не старше пятнадцати лет, высокий и тощий, с теми же большими синими глазами и лёгкой полуулыбкой на губах. Артур подтянулся к нему, внимательно рассматривая, и Мерлин смутился под таким пристальным взглядом.  
— Ты всё такой же, только больше. И уши у тебя совершенно обычные, — мягко проведя рукой по маленьким, человеческим ушам Мерлина, заключил Артур. Эльф совсем засмущался, почувствовал на себе прикосновения Пендрагона.  
— А каким я, по-твоему, должен был быть? Я же говорил, что становлюсь таким же, как и все вы, люди.  
— И почему я не додумался попросить тебя об этом раньше, — сам у себя поинтересовался Артур, с немым восторгом разглядывая эльфа. Мерлин пожал плечами, и Артур улыбнулся.  
— Может быть, потому что я скоро покину твой мир? — предположил эльф, не догадываясь даже, какую боль причиняет Артуру своими словами.  
Улыбка на губах Артура померкла.  
— Совсем скоро?  
Мерлин опустил глаза. Лично для него их расставание будет болезненным. Он уже давно имел возможность вернуться домой — магия его окрепла, и эльф спокойно мог открыть проход, но решил ещё совсем чуть-чуть задержаться в человеческом мире. «Потому что здесь было интересно», — так говорил себе Мерлин, хотя в глубине души знал, что пытается сам себя обмануть — он просто не хотел терять приобретённого здесь друга. А потом с Артуром случилась беда, и Мерлин не смог уйти вот так, не попрощавшись и не подлечив. Даже сейчас, совсем ослабнув, он был способен вернуться обратно, но понимал, что не делает это только потому, что не хочет расставаться. Не с миром, в котором ему нравилось жить, а с одним единственным человеком, которого повстречал в такой огромной массе других людей.  
— Совсем. Наверное, уже через несколько дней, — соврал Мерлин.  
На самом деле было кое-что ещё, что держало его здесь помимо Артура — мама Ланселота. Подлатав Артура, эльф стал наведываться к ней — женщина была тяжело больна. У Мерлина не было настолько высоких навыков, чтобы помочь маме Ланселота и полностью её излечить, но Мерлин старался изо всех сил и частями забирал всю её боль себе.  
Артур судорожно вздохнул и, чтобы скрыть своё волнение, забрался под одеяло и похлопал по нему, приглашая Мерлина улечься рядом. Эльф с сомнением посмотрел на свою одежду, но Артур ничего не сказал по этому поводу, поэтому Мерлин снял шейный платок, бросив его на пол, избавился и от обуви и, повернувшись на бок, укрылся одним на двоих с Артуром одеялом. Пендрагон выключил свет возле кровати, и в темноте тут же появились золотые огоньки.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что знал, — Мерлин первым через некоторое время прервал смущенную, наполненную грустью тишину. — Твой отец просидел у твоей постели несколько суток без сна.  
— Ерунда, — скептический голос Артура прошелестел в тишине. — Откуда тебе знать?  
— Потому что я тоже там был, — признался Мерлин. — Твоя сестра несколько раз просила его пойти поспать, отдохнуть, но твой отец отказывался. Он держал тебя за руку и шёпотом, ночи напролет умолял очнуться.  
Артур сглотнул тяжелый комок, темнота скрывала то, что читалось в его глазах, но Мерлин слышал его сердце.  
— Он любит тебя, дороже вас у него никого нет, а у вас нет никого дороже отца. В тот первый вечер, когда я побывал в этом доме… Вы разозлились на него и разбрелись с сестрой по комнатам, а ваш отец остался там, один, и вытирал слёзы, вызванные вашими словами.  
Артур тяжело выдохнул и прикусил губу, сдерживая рвущиеся эмоции — всё его существо раздиралось и терзалось в этот момент, он хотел найти отца, подойти к нему и обнять так сильно, чтобы у обоих захрустели кости, как когда-то очень давно в детстве, когда мама ещё была с ними.  
— Я не понимаю, почему же он тогда всегда такой холодный?  
— Потому что любит вас, Артур! И желает вам с сестрой только самого лучшего! Но не знает, как к вам подступиться.  
Они помолчали ещё немного, каждый думая о своём.  
— А у тебя есть отец, Мерлин?  
— Отец? — переспросил озадаченный эльф. — У меня есть Гаюс.  
— И кто он тебе, этот Гаюс?  
— А я не рассказывал? — Артур услышал улыбку в шёпоте эльфа. — Гаюс уже пару лет воспитывает и приглядывает за мной. Он мне как дедушка.  
— У тебя… нет родителей? — осторожно уточнил Артур, удивляясь, почему раньше не додумался спросить об этом.  
— У меня есть мама! Она и отправила меня к Гаюсу, чтобы я смог обучиться всему. На самом деле… — эльф замялся. — Я вовсе никакой не благородный эльф, как говорил тебе с самого первого дня нашего знакомства, — Мерлин виновато выдохнул, набираясь смелости. — А самый простой и обычный эльф. Но Гаюс действительно хвалит меня за мои способности! В этом я не врал!  
Артур в темноте нащупал черноволосую макушку и нежно погладил Мерлина по голове.  
— Я и не сомневался никогда.  
— Почему же это?! — уязвлено взвился эльф.  
— Потому что ты не такой, как я.  
Мерлин помолчал немного, обдумывая его слова, и что-то для себя поняв, кивнул. Затем снова погрустнел.  
— Я скучаю по маме. Она так далеко сейчас...  
— Моя мама тоже… далеко.  
Эльф тут же почувствовал вину, когда понял, какую болезненную для Артура тему он затронул.  
— Наверное, ты очень тоскуешь по ней, — тихо произнёс эльф.  
Артур сглотнул — очень давно он говорил об этом с кем-то в последний раз.  
— Очень, — сипло выдохнул он и перевернулся на другой бок. Мерлин не стал комментировать дрогнувший голос Артура, а только придвинулся к нему и, неуверенно положив на его плечо руку, уткнулся лбом в широкую спину и закрыл глаза.

******

 

Наутро Мерлина рядом не было. Его вообще не было в доме, понял Артур, когда спустился вниз на завтрак. А когда вернулся назад в комнату, увидел эльфа на своей кровати — в своём настоящем обличье, он лицом вниз лежал на подушке Артура и очень тяжело дышал. Превозмогая боль в ноге, Артур быстро подошёл к нему и пораженно застыл: на маленьких ручках и на золотых крыльях эльфа виднелись черные пятна.  
— Мерлин! Что с тобой, Мерлин?  
Эльф заворочался и слабо застонал.  
— Что это за пятна у тебя на руках?  
Мерлин с трудом перевернулся на спину, и Артур, заметив такие же следы и на шее эльфа, шокировано задержал дыхание.  
— Со мной всё в порядке.  
Артур присел на краешек кровати и приблизился к маленькому существу.  
— Мерлин, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что с тобой, — взмолился он, не зная, что нужно предпринять в такой ситуации. А что, если Мерлин умрет на его руках? Он никогда не оказывал первую помощь не то, что эльфу, а даже человеку.  
Мерлин открыл глаза и измученным взглядом посмотрел на Артура.  
— Ланселоту нужна была помощь, а ты отказался…  
— Что?! — Артур вскочил с кровати и не сдержал чересчур громкого возгласа. — Причем тут он? Мерлин, объясни мне всё, я ничего не понимаю!  
— Я и пытаюсь это сделать, — эльф закашлялся, и Артур, тут же успокоившись, снова сел на кровать. — Ты отказался помочь, а я не могу оставить всё так, как есть. Мама этого парнишки больна, а у Ланселота нет денег, чтобы оплатить ей лечение. Вот я и попытался самостоятельно вылечить её.  
— Мерлин… — Артур и представить не мог, что у его одноклассника такая ситуация. — Ты не должен собой рисковать.  
— Должен! Я должен был помочь кому-то в этом мире, и раз уж я потерял свою цель из-за тебя, то пусть я хотя бы облегчу страдания этой женщины.  
— Нет! — решительно гаркнул Артур.  
— Что «нет»? — не понял Мерлин. Так-то он не спрашивал у Артура разрешения.  
— Я поговорю с отцом. Мы что-нибудь придумаем и сделаем для матери Ланселота всё, что сможем. Только пообещай, что ты больше не будешь пытаться лечить её сам.  
Мерлин распахнул глаза, в неверии уставившись на Артура.  
— Я… обещаю, что перестану забирать её боль себе, если вы сможете ей помочь, — сказал эльф.  
Артур посмотрел на него с горьким сожалением.  
— Ты забирал всю её боль себе? Ты чувствовал всё то, что чувствует та женщина?  
Мерлин кивнул.  
— Иди ко мне, мой маленький добрый идиот, — он протянул руку и Мерлин, помедлив, приподнялся и взобрался на протянутую ладонь, а затем перебрался вверх по руке и уселся на светлой макушке Артура. Пендрагон стал вертеть головой, но Мерлина ему всё равно не было видно — эльф, поёрзав наверху и вцепившись в мягкие волосы, свернулся клубочком.  
— Ты же выздоровеешь, Мерлин? Эти жуткие следы пройдут?  
— Угу, — сонно пробормотал он. — Но мне нужно поспать, у меня совсем не осталось сил.  
— Я сегодня же поговорю с отцом, и тебе больше не придется жертвовать собой.  
— Но ты делаешь это не потому, что хочешь помочь Ланселоту?  
Артур помедлил.  
— Я делаю это потому, что не хочу, чтобы страдал ты, — признался Пендрагон и чуть тише добавил. — И потому что не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё лишился мамы.

******

 

Появившегося впервые после больницы Артура Ланселот подловил в коридоре ещё до начала занятий. Он заметно нервничал и не знал, что ему говорить.  
— Артур… Спасибо, я… Я просто… — парень задыхался и не мог подобрать нужных слов. Мерлин, уже полюбивший зарываться в волосах Артура, с болью смотрел на Ланселота, свесившись вниз. — Я не знаю, откуда ты узнал обо всём, но я никогда этого не забуду. Спасибо, что попросил своего отца… Когда-нибудь я верну деньги, все до последнего цента, обещаю.  
— Прекрати, — устало перебил его Артур. — Это твоя мама и… просто береги её, — сказал он и предстал перед глазами Ланселота совершенно иным человеком. — И да, прекрати зевать во время игр, иначе тебе не попасть в колледж, и как же тогда ты вернёшь нам «все до последнего цента»? — беззлобно пошутил Артур, лишь бы разбить повисшую между ними неловкую паузу. И почувствовал, как Мерлин переместился на его плечо, а затем благодарно прижался щекой к его шее.  
Ланселот слабо усмехнулся Артуру в ответ. 

Благодаря одному маленькому эльфу жизнь хорошего человека продлилась не на один десяток лет, а между двумя подростками зародилась настоящая крепкая дружба. Но ни Артур, ни Мерлин ещё не знали, что этот простой парнишка станет их самым верным другом на долгие годы.

Эпилог

 

— Вот и настало время прощаться, — прошептал эльф, обхватив свой самый любимый блестящий сувенирчик двумя ручками. Вечернее солнце уже давно опустилось, а на чистом небе появлялись первые звёзды. — Я был рад познакомиться с тобой, Артур Пендрагон. И буду очень скучать по тебе… и по шоколаду! — Мерлин покосился на небольшой пакетик, в котором лежали собранные со всего дома сладости — эльф уже предвкушал, с каким трепетом и восторгом остальные эльфы будут пробовать сласти.  
Артур с трудом растянул губы в улыбке. Вовсе не улыбаться ему сейчас хотелось — хотелось сгрести Мерлина в охапку, сказать «моё» и навсегда оставить рядом с собой. Для чего же он вообще появился тогда, этот эльф? Чтобы привнести в его жизнь волшебства, настоящего чуда, а затем вот так просто взять и навсегда раствориться в воздухе?  
— Пообещай мне, — едва слышно прохрипел Артур и прокашлялся. — Пообещай, что когда-нибудь вернёшься ко мне.  
Эльф словно бы и ждал этих слов: глаза его радостно загорелись, а на лице проступило волнение.  
— Ты правда этого хочешь?  
Артур покивал много раз, не в силах произнести хоть что-нибудь вслух.  
— Тогда я вернусь! Но только улажу дела в школе — у меня наверняка сейчас будут огромные проблемы, — горестно вздохнул Мерлин, но выглядел он счастливым. — А ты не забудешь меня? Гаюс рассказывал, что людям свойственно…  
— Я никогда тебя не забуду, Мерлин, — перебил его Артур и добавил, чтобы исправиться в глазах эльфа и не казаться сентиментальным. — Такого надоедливого эльфа никто не смог бы забыть.  
Мерлин показушно надул щеки, но даже так продолжал улыбаться.  
— Тогда до встречи. Не знаю, правда, скорой ли. Но ты меня дождись! И домик мой не выбрасывай! — наставительно запричитал эльф. — Должен же я где-то спать!  
Артур улыбнулся, затем вдруг стал серьёзным и мягко поддел пальцем подбородок эльфа, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл ко мне не только потому, что пообещал, но и потому, что сам этого захотел.  
— А я и хочу, — прошептал Мерлин, и за несколько секунд стал намного выше и больше, почти сравнялся с Артуром ростом. Щеки его порозовели, и эльф, быстро чмокнув человека в нос, прихватил свой пакетик с шоколадом и исчез. Артур растерянно открыл рот, так и не успев сказать «до встречи». Перед глазами стояло улыбающееся, смущенное лицо эльфа, а в животе скрутило от волнующего непонятного чувства. Артур опустил глаза и осторожно коснулся своего носа.  
— Артур, черт возьми! — в комнату ворвалась Моргана, и Артур подпрыгнул от неожиданности. — Это ты опять сожрал весь мой шоколад?!

КОНЕЦ?..


End file.
